you will always be a hero to me
by meltdownmegan
Summary: i made my own twist to Fred dying as if i was in there, i own nothing and i made it different.


**i do not own anything from harry potter. i wrote my own version of deathly hallows and i don't take credit for anything as well. **

I can remember everything that happened the day Fred Weasley died; I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was there right beside him fighting, fighting for freedom fighting for justice and taking back what was rightfully ours Hogwarts. A bunch of death eaters along with the dark lord had taking over Hogwarts, or at least tried too, all the students had their wands up and were getting ready for what was to come, lights flashed everywhere, spells were cast, people were dying and this scared me to bits. I already lost my parent's I didn't want to lose anyone else, because it's hard.

Also by our side was George and Percy Weasley, I have always looked up to them along with Fred, but more so to them, only because I was in love with Fred. We were standing out on the main courtyard; scared looks were plastered on our faces, as we could barely keep up with what was going on. Everything was happening so fast.

As I went back to face front there was this death eater facing me, he had his wand ready and I had mine, he casted a spell and I casted one back, I was never really the one to kill anyone but tonight was different, I was getting into the fight when I released the killing curse killing the death eater, at first I didn't know what happened, than it hit me I killed my first death eater and surprisingly it felt great.

The battle went on for what felt like an eternity, I was getting tired as she could notice a lot of people were. I looked away for a moment as a killing curse was heading her way, Fred didn't want that to happen, he jumped right in front of her trying to get a spell to hit him back but it was too late, Fred was now lying on the ground as George charged after the death eater.

I looked down at him; my knees were weak as I collapsed to the ground by his side shaking him I kept say "Fred! Fred" over and over again hoping this was just a dream. But it was not, I felt the tears roll down my face and Percy bent down beside me he was also crying, I remember telling him it was my fault that he was dead Percy did not blame me, because he would have done the same.

We were all on the ground next to Fred until George came back, he was hysterical and all I could do was hug him, even though it didn't do much, I held him close telling him, I am sorry, he didn't say a word, than Ginny, Molly and Arthur all came over as they saw Fred's dead body. Ginny screamed and bent down by his side. I ran over and held her close it hurt seeing the guy I loved laying on the ground and my best friend like this, the Weasley's had always been like a family to me.

George Arthur and Percy picked up Fred's body and moved him inside where all the other body's laid. I looked around in the great hall at all the people that had fought to save their school and each other. I could barely stand. They put Fred down, I was still crying as I saw Tonks and Lupin lay beside each other they were holding hands. I broke down once more as I sat down next to Fred I held his hand and begged for him to come back, so I can tell him how much I loved him.

It seemed so dark and quite as I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione walking, she stood up and put her arm around Ginny, Ron came storming over as he saw the family gathered together, George looked down at his dead twin brother as I nodded my head, Ron was now in tears and down on the ground holding Fred close to him. Hermione was now crying and hugging Ginny and I. she whispered in my ear "I am sorry, I knew you loved him, you have been for a long time" I looked at her and held the both of them close.

Harry looked angry as he needed to finish the job, it was time the dark lord died and he was the one that had to do it. I just remember him walking out of the room, Hermione and Ron followed to see if they could do anything, Ron who was still upset about his brother needed to get his mind off it and I didn't stop them. I went back to comfort the family. I let go of Ginny as she wanted to spend some time with Luna who was at the time with Neville. I looked up at George as he looked down at me and couldn't help but smile, I never knew why he smiled that night, but I never asked.

The Weasley's were talking about Fred and everything he did good things and bad, as it went silent, Harry and the gang walked back inside as Harry had a smile on his face. "Harry you killed him" I ended up saying as he nodded, I couldn't help but run into his arms giving him a big hug. "Neville helped" he replied to me as Neville came in with the sword in his hand. I than ran over to Neville. "You're my hero Neville thank you" I said to him with a warm smile and tears in my eyes, as he smiled back. I walked back over to my family and looked down at Fred once more 'your my biggest Hero' I ended up whispering into his ear hoping he would hear me even though he passed away. It was time we all left, it has been a rough night, and it was going to be rough all together.

So that is how it all happened, he died saving my life, and I will never forget him. And I will always love him for that, and for the person he was. And I will never forget any of the others I lost that day. They are all in heaven together, happy as could be, and as for all of us? Well we are still healing ourselves, George has not been the same since his twin died but he has all of us to help him get through it.


End file.
